


Two Lena Luthors and a blonde walk into a bedroom...

by orphan_account



Series: Supergirl's Alternate Earth sexcapades [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Threesome, Mild Angst with a happy ending, Mild knife play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Kara Danvers, Super!Smut, Supercorp endgame, Totally consentual sex, Two Lena Luthors, alternate earth Lena Luthor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena creates a portal to other Earths. What will she do when she catches Supergirl on Earth 16 with an alternate version of Lena?Smut, smut, smut.





	Two Lena Luthors and a blonde walk into a bedroom...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> There is one short bit that looks like it might be non-con, but isn't. Swearsies.

Lena stared at the computer in her lab, trying to understand. She had finally perfected her portal three months earlier, but she was still discovering alternate Earths. She had found 23 so far, and she couldn’t fathom how many more there might be. Most were almost identical to the Earth she was born on, but she hoped that she might find an Earth more advanced, one with cures for diseases and answers for global warming. 

But right now, that wasn’t her primary concern. Someone else had been using the portal. She had kept her invention from the public, hoping to avoid someone like her mother turning her work into something evil. Her secretary and Kara were the only ones she had told, but it was always possible that information had leaked elsewhere. She trusted both women to keep her secret.

She frowned as she looked at the charts before her. Someone had visited all 23 of the Earths she had discovered, and had apparently taken a liking to Earth 16, returning nearly every night for the last two months. She checked her security cameras in the halls outside the lab, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. She only had one camera in the lab, built into the top of the portal door to help Lena record time as she comes and goes and her condition upon return.

She watched three months worth of footage, sitting in stunned disbelief as Supergirl blurred into the room at top speed. No wonder the cameras in the hall showed nothing. She was moving too fast. 

Each time, the hero slowed to a stop at the portal, selected the Earth she wanted to visit, and stepped in. Within hours, she would return, leaving in a blur. After one visit to each Earth, she only revisited Earth 16. 

What was she doing? Why hadn’t she mentioned it to Lena? And how had she found out about the portal? Had Kara told her? Lena hoped not. She came up with a plan to find out.

Three days later, she finally got her chance. As Supergirl saved her from another of her mother’s attempts to kill her, Lena slipped a tiny tracker she had waiting from her pocket and stuck it to the hero’s cape. She felt a tiny bit of guilt, but she shoved it aside, burning curiosity overshadowing it.

That night, when Supergirl went into the portal, Lena was watching through the camera. She dressed quickly in jeans and hid her face in a hoodie. Hopefully no one would look too closely and recognize her. She waited twenty minutes and followed her through, exiting into an alley near Earth 16’s LCorp. 

She wasn’t fond of Earth 16. Lena hadn’t found an alternate version of herself on every Earth, but she had one here. This Lena was even more notorious here than she was back home. She wasn’t EVIL here, exactly, but more cold and calculating. Lena didn’t like to see that hard edge in her would be double’s eyes. It reminded her of what she could be, and it scared her a little.

Looking at the screen in her hand, she realized Supergirl hadn’t gone far. She followed it and found herself outside Lcorp. Her other self must be up to something, and Supergirl had to come intervene. She sighed, trying to decide how to get in unnoticed. Before she could, however, she saw Supergirl coming closer on her GPS. She ducked behind a tree just as the front door opened and the other Lena(known on Earth 16 as Lee) stepped out, followed by…

Supergirl, in a short, skin tight black dress and heels that made her legs look… Wow. Lena felt her breath catch in her chest as she took the hero in. 

Ok….

As they reached Lee’s car, Lena watched as her look-alike grabbed Supergirl by the wrist and spun her around, slamming her back into the car door. She placed a hand on the roof on either side of the blonde and slowly leaned in, pressing herself against the hero. 

Lena’s heart pounded as Lee took Supergirl’s mouth in a hungry kiss. Heat flared through her as she watched the blonde tangle her fingers in dark hair, returning the kiss just as fiercely. Lee’s hands left the car, trailing down Supergirl’s sides to grip her ass firmly, and Lena stifled a groan when she heard the hero’s moan. 

Lena barely noticed the door of the building opening again as an alternate version of Jess left work. With a smirk, Jess turned right, walking toward the parking garage as she called out over her shoulder.

“Goodnight, Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers.” 

Lena’s jaw dropped as Lee pulled away from Supergirl, shooting a half assed glare after her secretary as the hero shouted back with a laugh.

“Night, Jess, and I told you, you can call me Kara!” 

Lena stood, frozen, as her double opened the door for Supergirl… Kara, and they got in. She didn’t move for several minutes after the car drove off, stunned.

Well. If she wasn't already pining over Kara, she definitely would be now.

……………..

Lena was trying very, very hard not to picture Kara in that dress again while they ate lunch at Catco the next day. 

She still hadn’t quite wrapped her mind around these new developments yet. Kara being Supergirl she was ok with, she didn’t care if her friend was an alien. Kara dressed like THAT was a little more difficult for her to process, and she couldn’t get the thought of her doppelganger pressed against her out of her mind. The fact that Kara had LET her… if Supergirl was trying to get information, she had found the best way to get it. Any version of Lena would spill all her secrets for a kiss from Kara. 

Kara’s huge yawn brought her back to the present, and she smiled at Kara from the other side of the couch. 

“Am I boring you?” Lena teased. Kara shook her head with a laugh. 

“Never! I’m just really tired I guess. I haven’t been sleeping much lately.” A dark blush crept over her face and she looked down, tugging at her sleeves. Lena figured given a chance, she wouldn’t let Kara get much rest either.

She tried not to think about that.

……………

Later that night, Lena followed Kara through the portal again, this time making sure to bring her gun. She felt a little bad about spying on her friend, but Kara hadn’t told her about being Supergirl or about using her portal, so she supposed they were even.

She didn’t know what Kara was doing, exactly, but she was worried for her friend. Whatever Lee was up to, if Supergirl had to come to a different Earth and personally intervene, it must be serious. Lee was every bit as smart and dangerous as Lena herself, and she knew that if Kara wasn’t very careful, she could wind up hurt, or worse. 

It took longer for Lena to catch up with Kara this time. The blonde was already out of the city, and Lena assumed she must have flown. She caught a cab, and thirty minutes later she found herself creeping up the dark driveway of a small mansion.

Double checking her tracker, she confirmed that Kara was inside. As quietly was she could she skirted the house, hiding in its shadow as she peeked in the windows. When she finally found Kara in the second living room she came upon, her heart dropped painfully.

She was kneeling, head bowed and her face was shrouded by her hair. Her dark red dress was riding up her thighs, and her arms were cuffed behind her back. It took Lena a moment to recognize the green glow of the cuffs as Kryptonite.

Shit. Thank god she had come, Lee must have found Kara out. Lena struggled to open the window from the outside. She had only raised it a few inches when Lee came into sight, and she froze, terrified for her friend. 

“Stand.” Lee’s tone was cold, and Kara rose smoothly from the floor, raising her head and looking into Lee's eyes, her expression unreadable. She wore a gag, and Lena wanted to slap herself when she thought how pretty Kara looked like that. This really wasn’t the time. Kara stood still as Lee retrieved a knife from the underside of the coffee table before coming to a halt right in front of the blonde, never breaking eye contact. 

Lightly trailing the tip over Kara’s exposed collarbone, Lena watched the cold steel run between her breasts, over her stomach, down her thigh, to the hem of her dress. Kara’s breathing accelerated as Lee slowly dipped the knife under the material, back up her thigh. 

“You’ve been a bad girl, haven’t you Kara?” she asked, tilting her head to the side as if in thought. Not waiting for an answer, she continued. “Do you know what happens when you cross a Luthor?” Kara’s chest heaved and a tremor ran through her, a broken sound escaping her. Grasping the bottom of Kara’s dress, Lee made quick work of cutting it away from her body, leaving her standing in nothing but black lace panties. 

Lena couldn’t believe she was standing here watching, turned on when her friend was in danger. Tearing her eyes away, she ran around the house, checking every door until she found one that was unlocked. She crept inside, moving slowly to make sure she wasn’t heard. Several minutes had passed, but it had seemed that Lee was toying with Kara. Hopefully she was still ok.

She followed the sound of movement and strangled moaning, bursting into the room, gun raised. 

“Get the fuck away from her!” she shouted, training her gun on her doppelganger. 

Lena’s mouth dropped as she took in the scene before her. Kara was bent over the arm of the couch, Lee standing behind her, naked but for the strap-on she was pounding into Kara. She had a fistful of blonde hair in one hand and the other roughly gripped Kara’s hip. 

They both whipped their heads to face her, and Kara’s eyes widened comically. Lee looked stricken for a moment before her face smoothed into a mask of indifference. No one moved, and Lena just gaped, unable to look away. It was her double who broke the awkward silence.

“Excuse me, what the fuck are you doing here?” Her voice was frosty in a way Lena envied. 

“Oh, um, get… get away from her.” Lena stuttered, still staring at Kara.

The blonde dropped her head, hiding her face in the cushions. Lee stepped back, pulling the strap-on from Kara’s pussy as she went, and Lena heard a muffled moan. 

“You going to tell me who the fuck you are, or what? What do you want?” 

Before Lena could try to form a coherent sentence, Kara stood, turning to face Lee, jerking her head. Seeming to understand what she wanted, she untied her gag, and Kara spoke, her voice nearly a whisper. 

“She’s um, my Lena. She must have followed me here.” Lee nodded, pressing a button on Kara’s cuffs, and they dropped to the floor. Lena suddenly understood, her gun arm lowering to her side.

“Oh. OH! Um… ok… I thought… I didn’t realize…” Lena trailed off. Taking a step back, she looked at the floor, tucking the gun into her waistband. “I’m so sorry, I thought you were in trouble. I’ll just… I’m going to go now.” Turning to leave, she felt her heart breaking. Kara had chosen another version of her over Lena herself. 

“Wait, Lena, please, can I just… can I try to explain?” Kara sounded as broken as Lena felt, and she couldn’t help but turn. She raised an eyebrow in question, CEO mask in place. Kara opened her mouth, searching for words, before shaking her head and closing her eyes. Lena pinched the bridge of her nose and turned to walk out.

“She wanted YOU, you know.” Lee growled. Lena turned, a glimmer of hope blooming in her chest, in time to see Kara glare at the other woman. “So don’t go running off all heartbroken. I know that face. If you wanted her, you should have said so.”

“What are you talking about?” Kara asked, her brow furrowed, looking between the two brunettes in confusion.

“Do you want to tell her, or should I?” Lee walked to the other side of the couch, grabbing a blanket and coming to stand behind Kara, wrapping it around the blonde’s shoulders before unclipping the strap-on and throwing it on the coffee table. She stood naked and unashamed, crossing her arms and leveling an icy stare at Lena. 

Eventually the silence seemed to get to Kara.

“Tell me what?” 

Lee looked at Lena expectantly, but Lena was frozen in confusion. Lee finally piped up, sounding bored.

“Your Lena is clearly in love with you. And apparently a fucking coward, too.”

Kara looked at Lee, her expression guarded. 

“No, she isn’t.” Her voice dropped so low Lena barely heard her. “I told you what she said.” 

“What did I say?” Lena asked, irritated at being kept out of the loop. When Kara didn’t speak, Lee sighed, flopping down on the couch.

“You said “Jack is my Kryptonite.” I believe those were the exact words, Kara?” The blonde only hugged the blanket tighter around her and stared at her feet, shuffling them a little. “She tells me a lot about you, you know. It gets a little weird sometimes, I’ll admit. Knowing the woman you’re fucking is in love with someone else. Someone who IS you, sort of.” Lee shrugged. 

“Kara… I said that a long time ago. It was true then, I did love Jack. But I’ve always… I loved you too. Even before I knew you were Supergirl... I still do.” Lena walked toward the blonde, stopping just in front of her and gently touching her cheek. “I didn’t know… do you really feel that way?” Kara nodded, looking into Lena’s eyes, her own tearful. 

Without thinking, she leaned in, pressing her lips to Kara’s. Her heart nearly burst with joy when the blonde didn’t hesitate to reciprocate, her own soft lips moving against Lena’s. Kara tasted so sweet, just like Lena had always imagined she would. When she finally pulled back, she remembered they weren’t alone. 

Glancing over at Lee, she saw the woman watching from the couch with a wicked grin. Kara saw too, blushing. 

“Rao, I’m sorry, that was-”

“Nope. No apologizing. That was hot as hell. Actually…” She stood, coming around the couch, stopping behind Kara and wrapping her arms around her waist. “Actually, before you leave, I think I’d like to see that again. Give me something to remember you by.”

Kara’s breath hitched and she looked at Lena, an unspoken question. Lena barely had to think about it. Kara was coming back with her, Kara wanted her, and if she wanted to kiss her in front of Lena’s mirror image… why the hell not? 

Lee was right. It was pretty hot.

She leaned back in, slower this time. Their lips brushed gently at first, but when Kara nipped at her bottom lip, fire rushed through her veins. She cupped the blonde’s face in her hands, deepening the kiss, parting Kara’s lips with her tongue. She shivered when Kara moaned into her mouth, and in no time they were both panting. 

Reluctantly, needing to breathe, she ended the kiss. Looking into Kara’s blown eyes, she saw her own hunger mirrored there. 

Over Kara’s shoulder, Lee looked just as famished. Slowly, deliberately, she slid the blanket off Kara’s shoulder, letting it drop to the floor. Crooking an eyebrow at Lena, she gripped the blonde’s hips, leaning in and biting her shoulder, hard. Lena watched in wonder as Kara flushed, gasping a moan as her eyes fluttered closed. She felt heat rushing through her to pool between her legs. 

Lee trailed her hands up, roughly palming Kara’s breasts. When she tugged at her nipples, the blonde’s head dropped back to rest on her shoulder. Kara watched Lena through heavy lidded eyes, gauging her reaction. Heart pounding in her chest, Lena followed Lee’s hands as they slowly slid down toned abs to Kara’s center. When one long finger stroked through her folds, Kara whimpered, the sound making Lena groan in answer. 

Lee raised her hand, offering her sex soaked finger to Kara. She accepted it readily, moaning and looking into Lena’s eyes as she sucked the finger clean. 

“You look a little over heated.” Lee murmured to Lena. “Maybe you should get out of those clothes.” 

Lena looked at Kara, who smiled shyly. How could she be shy when she had just sucked her own arousal off another woman’s finger, butt naked, in front of her? Too freaking adorable. Lena decided to go with it. She took a step back, throwing the gun on the couch before practically flying out of her clothes. When she looked back at Kara, the blonde was biting her lip and letting her eyes roam hungrily over her body. 

Swiping her finger through Kara’s folds again, this time Lee sucked it clean herself, closing her eyes and humming. When she opened them again, she smirked, whispering in Kara’s ear. 

“You taste so fucking sweet. Tell her how good you taste.” 

Kara blushed violently, her eyes falling to the floor. She hesitated, and Lee raised her hand, sharply slapping her pussy. Kara cried out, half surprise, half moan.

“I- I taste really good.” Kara whimpered breathlessly. 

“Spread your legs.” Kara didn’t hesitate this time, widening her stance, and Lena saw how wet her thighs were. Heat twisted in her belly. Stooping down, Lee picked up the cuffs, quickly trapping Kara’s hands behind her back and speaking to Lena. 

“Why don’t you come get a taste?” 

Lena looked questioningly into dark blue eyes. She had to be sure that Kara wanted this too.

“Please, Lena… I need you.” Kara whispered, a tint of desperation in her voice.

Fuck.

Lena dropped to her knees, not wasting any more time. Lifting one of the blonde’s legs over her shoulder, she immediately started licking up the mess on her thighs, groaning. FUCK. She did taste sweet, it was addictive. Holding the thigh on her shoulder with one hand, she squeezed Kara’s ass cheek with the other, licking broad strokes through her folds. She was absolutely dripping. 

Kara leaned into Lee, who nipped at her neck and toyed with her nipples. Lena marveled at how loud Kara moaned as she sucked at her clit. The hero was just so wholesome; Lena had never even imagined she had such filthy sexual desires. It was always the quiet ones. 

Kara cried out as Lena pressed her tongue inside her tight pussy, cumming hard. She bucked her hips wildly, and Lena slowly licked up and down her slit, helping her ride out her orgasm. When the blonde came down some, Lena stood, pressing kisses along the vacant side of her neck while lightly trailing her fingers over her hip bones. 

“You’re such a fucking slut, screaming while you cum like that.” Lee growled, and Kara whimpered at the name. Lena thought she might burst into flames. “And I bet you’re not even satisfied yet, are you?” She grabbed a fistful of blonde locks and tugged Kara’s head back harshly. “You can’t wait to be on your knees with your face between her legs, can you?” Kara made a broken sound, her eyes closing as she answered.

“No, Miss Luthor.”

Lee jerked her head toward the couch, gesturing for Lena to sit down. Breathlessly, Lena sat, watching her twin lead Kara over. Lightly pressing on the blonde’s shoulder, she guided Kara to her knees at Lena’s feet. Spurred on by the obvious longing in Kara’s eyes, Lena spread her legs and scooted her ass to the edge of the couch. 

“Don’t forget to ask for permission.” Lee reminded Kara, picking the strap-on up and stepping into it. Flushing again, Kara tore her gaze away from Lena’s center and looked into her face. 

“Can I please… I want to taste you.” Kara whispered, her eyes once again focusing on Lena’s wet slit. Lena nodded, not willing to wait another second. Making a little sound of appreciation, Kara immediately leaned in, taking a long lick and humming. As she licked and nipped and sucked, it felt to Lena that her mouth was everywhere. She didn’t bother to stifle her moans, her fingers slipping into blonde hair and tugging her closer. 

Dropping to her knees behind Kara, Lee rubbed the tip of her toy along Kara’s soaked folds, and her moan vibrated on Lena’s clit, bringing her closer to the edge. She watched as Kara was slowly filled to the brim, a long, thick clear cock stretching her out. The blonde gasped and redoubled her efforts, attacking Lena’s pussy with vigor. 

Grabbing her handcuffed arms as leverage, Lee began to pump into her, long, slow strokes that had Kara going crazy, panting and moaning as she devoured Lena. When Lee slammed in especially hard, Kara screamed against her clit, and Lena’s orgasm hit her like a freight train. Her eyes rolled back and her fists tightened in Kara’s hair, keeping her mouth pressed against her as she came.

Kara greedily lapped up her cum as Lee sped up, pounding into her at a fierce pace. It took no time at all for Kara to cum, and between Kara’s mouth and the sight of her being used so roughly, Lena was cumming right along with her, Lee close behind. 

They caught their breath a moment before Lee stood, tugging Kara up with her. 

“Bedroom. Now.” she ordered as she took off the toy, carrying it with her. Kara took off down the hall, grinning happily over her shoulder at a still panting Lena. 

The look-alikes followed after, watching the sway of her ass as she walked. Kara turned into a bedroom, immediately heading for the bed.

“Wait.” Lee ordered, and Kara stopped in her tracks a foot from the bed. Lena watched as Lee dropped the toy on the foot of the bed and released one wrist from the blonde’s cuffs.

“Lean against the headboard, legs spread.” Kara moved quickly, and Lee cuffed her to the metal frame. “I didn’t get to finish punishing you.”

Kara gasped, sucking her lip into her mouth. Turning to Lena, Lee grabbed her hips and tugged her to the bed, throwing her down and straddling her thigh. Leaning down, she whispered too low for Kara to hear with the kryptonite dulling her powers.

“Want to make her beg for us, Luthor?” As her intentions dawned on Lena, she felt a fresh wave of excitement. Who doesn’t want to know what it’s like to have sex with themselves? Looking at Kara, she could see in her eyes that the blonde VERY much wanted her to find out. 

She turned back to Lee, finding the idea strangely enticing. She lifted her head, joining their mouths. It was different than kissing Kara, but Lee’s lips were soft and her kiss made Lena’s head spin. She felt her arousal build quickly, the strangeness fading as Lee stroked her tongue with her own. She heard Kara moan softly and she smirked. They let their hands roam freely, running them all over each other, and soon Lena was moaning into the other woman’s mouth. 

When she thought Kara had had enough of that, she tapped Lee’s ass, encouraging her to slide up her body. She took the hint, quickly settling over Lena’s mouth. She gripped her hips and tugged her down, running her tongue through her folds. She looked up in fascination as Lee groaned, watching Lena as she slowly rode her face. She wondered if she tasted this good. She teased at her entrance, drawing tight circles around it before pressing inside. Lee’s eyes slammed shut as she fucked herself on Lena’s tongue, her chest heaving. It didn’t take long for her to cum, and Lena happily cleaned her up, scarcely believing this was real. 

When Lee rolled off her, Lena heard Kara writhing against the headboard, whimpering. Lee chuckled, tilting her head back to grin at the blonde upside down.

“What’s wrong, Kara? Why are you whimpering like a needy little slut?”

“Please, Miss Luthor…” she begged, pulling at the cuffs.

“Please what? You can’t expect to get what you want if you don’t ask properly.” 

“Please… I need to cum, Miss Luthor.”

Lena wondered why she had never imagined how sexy it would be to hear Kara beg like this. Lee grinned wickedly.

“You want me to uncuff one hand so you can make yourself cum, babygirl?”

“No, please… I want…” Kara’s voice trailed off and she groaned, jerking at the cuffs in frustration. Lee frowned. 

“You know how to ask for what you want, Kara.” Sitting up, she turned and spoke to Lena. “Flip around, so your head is at the end of the bed.” Her tone was different with Lena, less commanding, almost a question. Lena quickly moved, and Lee kneeled at her side, parting her legs as she lay on her back. As she ran her fingers through Lena’s folds, she understood. She was now spread wide, right in front of Kara, whose eyes glazed over as she watched Lee slowly push two fingers inside. 

Lena moaned as she was filled, and she felt another flood of arousal. She watched as Kara began to struggle again, rubbing her thighs together as Lee thrust into her. She heard the blonde echo every moan, and Lena felt her orgasm building. 

“Another.”

Lee jerked her head to look at Kara, raising an eyebrow. Kara swallowed, panting.

“Give her another finger, Miss Luthor… please.” 

“Good girl.” Lee praised, turning back to look at Lena as she thrust in a third finger. Lena began to buck her hips, rising to meet every stroke. She was close, but it wasn’t enough to tip her over the edge. Kara seemed to recognize this, and she spoke again, her voice hoarse.

“Harder, please, Miss Luthor. Fuck her harder, make her cum.”

Humming her approval, Lee picked up her pace, slamming into Lena’s dripping core. When Lena’s walls began to clench, she hooked her fingers, and Lena shattered around them, cursing. She heard Kara cry out soon after she came, and she looked at the blonde, stunned. 

Kara’s back was arched, her thighs pressed tightly together as she came down from her own orgasm, breathing hard and stifling her moans. Lee gently slipped her fingers out of Lena and offered them to Kara. Propping herself up on her elbows, Lena watched as she took them into her mouth, bobbing her head a little as she happily sucked them clean. 

“Well, you got to cum after all, didn’t you slut? Are you satisfied now?” Lee asked, pulling her fingers from Kara’s mouth. 

“No, please, Miss Luthor.” Kara begged, looking at the twins longingly. Lee scoffed, looking at her expectantly. Kara flushed and took a deep breath.

“I want…” She swallowed. “I want to watch you fuck yourself while I ride Lena’s cock. Please, Miss Luthor.” For a moment, Lee looked as surprised by Kara’s blurted request as Lena did. Suddenly Lee shifted, kissing Kara furiously, one hand cupping the blonde’s cheek. 

“Good girl!” Lee praised, her smile wide as she released Kara’s hands. She looked at Lena and pointed at the strap-on before capturing Kara’s lips again. Lena quickly grabbed it, standing by the bed and tugging it up her hips. Lee broke the kiss, shifting so Kara could move. Getting off the bed, the blonde ushered Lena back to sit on the edge of the bed and dropped to her knees. Lena held her breath as Kara looked up at her, gripping the base of her cock and licking slowly up the underside. She groaned as the tip disappeared between pink lips, settling back on her elbows to watch. 

Kara steadily took more and more with each bob of her head, sucking hard enough to make the base bump pleasantly against Lena’s clit. She heard a quiet moan at the head of the bed, and she glanced over to see Lee propped up against the headboard, legs spread, tugging at her nipple and teasing her entrance.  
Something brushed her pelvis, and she looked down to see Kara deep throating her cock, taking it all the way to the base. Something inside Lena broke at the sight, and she grabbed a handful of Kara’s hair, bucking her hips. The kryptonian moaned, her fingers digging into Lena’s thighs. Bracing her heels on the floor, Lena fucked herself up into Kara’s mouth, using her hair to tug her up and down her length until she came, thrusting deep into her throat and holding her there for a few moments.

When she released her, Kara sat back on her heels, panting and looking pleased with herself. Heart still pounding, Lena scooted to the middle of the bed. Holding herself up on her elbows again, she tapped her lap in invitation. Kara scrambled to straddle her, grinding against her cock. She watched as it slid between soaked folds, noticing Kara look to Lee in askance. Lee nodded, her voice rough.

“You earned it, begging for it like you did. Go ahead, fuck yourself on that dick. Ride it until you cum, like the cock hungry slut you are.” 

Kara moaned raggedly at her words, lining Lena’s cock up with her entrance and slamming herself down, bottoming out in one hard thrust. She screamed, head thrown back as she came. Lena choked a little, blown away by Kara’s sudden orgasm. 

Why the FUCK hadn’t she seen this in Kara? The walking ray of sunshine had one hell of a sexy dark side. Shaking slightly, Kara looked at Lee again. When her twin shook her head and pointed at Lena, Kara flushed and looked down at her. 

“Lena, can I please… I need to cum again.” 

“Ride it then. But don’t cum until I tell you.” Lena grinned at Kara’s little whimper, and the blonde began rocking her hips. Bracing herself with her hands cupping Lena’s breasts, Kara watched as Lee thrust three fingers into herself, matching her own brisk speed. The air filled with moans as they all came closer to climax. 

Kara was soon moving at a punishing pace, too fast for Lee to replicate. She grew louder and louder, and Lena saw the moment she realized how close she was, remembering she had to ask permission to cum. Her face showed her panic for a moment before she slowed just slightly, begging breathlessly.

“Please, may I cum, Lena?” 

“Convince me.” God, she wanted to hear more of Kara’s desperation.

Kara groaned, her hips rising and falling as she pounded herself down on Lena’s cock. She began to look frantic, seeming unable to slow herself, fighting hard to hold back her orgasm.

“Please, please Lena! I want to be good for you, please let me cum!” She pleaded, her eyes tearful. Lena hummed, shaking her head.

“Tell me how it feels.”

“Oh! PLEASE, Lena! I can’t… your cock feels so fucking good! It’s hitting me so deep, baby, please, please let me cum on your cock, I need it, please…”

Lena watched as Kara turned into a writhing mess above her, pleading mindlessly, saying please over and over in a mantra as she fucked herself on Lena’s dick. Having been holding off orgasm herself, she glanced at Lee, seeing her just as desperate as she pumped her own fingers into herself wildly. 

“You’re such a good girl, Kara. Cum for me.”

Kara cried out, tensing immediately, slamming down hard one more time. Lena let herself go, cumming so hard she saw spots behind her eyelids. A second later she heard Lee climaxing beside them, and they all fell where they were, panting. 

After a few minutes, Lena adjusted so that Kara was between the twins, and they held her between them, all of them boneless and sweating. Eventually, Kara started laughing, and the brinettes joined in. 

“That was… crazy. Amazing crazy, but still. Crazy.” Lena said.

“Mhmm.” Lee held up her hand to Lena, and with a chuckle, Lena gave her a high five. “Good game.” 

“So, what now?” Lena asked, wondering what this meant for her and Kara.

“Well, Kara and I aren’t in love. So although I wouldn’t mind the occasional visit from the two of you, I have no expectations.” Lee said, shrugging.

“Kara?” Lena asked, looking into her blue eyes.

“I just wanted you, always. That never changed. And now that I know how you feel… I just want to be yours.” Kara whispered, tilting her head to kiss her.

Lena smiled against her lips, her heart swelling.

That’s all she wanted, too.

 

 

 

Tada!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! PLEASE let me know what you think:)
> 
> Accepting prompts:)


End file.
